doswarriorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Samurai Warriors 3/Related Medıa
Related Media Two sets of chibi figurines are being released by Cafe Reo. A third set featuring the rest of the cast was also announced. 40 cm scale figurines were made by Seven Two for a handful of playable characters. The illustrations used to model the mini figurines later appear as amulet and keychain presents for people attending Koei's Sengoku-jidai event. Koei also participated in a marketing campaign with Lawson featuring original cast figures. Renders of Masamune and Kanetsugu adorned the poster for the Ohu Sengoku Tourist Cooperation Meeting. Samurai Warriors characters will be appearing on Ja Uonuma rice bags as a part of their Kome Sengoku Musou campaign. They will feature two different labels: the Echigo version and Ohu version. On March 5, 2011, Kunamaoto Castle is staging a mystery case surrounding Kiyomasa's lost treasure. Participants have a chance to win one million yen. The Kiyomasa being used to represent the event is the same one who appears in this title. A drama CD, Sengoku Musou 3 ~Kouka Ryōen, was released on December 23, 2009. Similar to the first drama CD, it features various stories primarily for the male cast, a character image duet song with Hanbei and Kanbei's voice actors and an image song for Masamune. A character image song CD Sengoku Musou 3 ~Sen Retsu Uta Ougi~ was also released on March 24, 2010. It features a Mitsunari and Kiyomasa duet, an Oichi and Nagamasa duet, and new individual character image songs for Yukimura, Nobunaga, Motonari, Motochika, and Muneshige. It also includes the previous duet songs from the first drama CD and Kouka Ryōen. Another character vocal CD Sengoku Musou 3 ~Hi Shouka Ougi has been announced for purchase on October 6, 2010. A voice actor talk session and image songs for Nobunaga, Mitsuhide, Mitsunari, Sakon, and Kanetsugu is listed to appear. A short promotional video can be seen at Youtube and small samples of the songs can be heard at the Neoromance Myspace page. Koei and Fuji TV staged a massive Sengoku-jidai themed media event, called the Sengoku Bushou Matsuri, on March 6~7 in 2010. Attendees could view live events such as pro-wrestlers fighting under the names of select historical figures in battles whilst in Samurai Warriors 3 inspired costumes, mascot appearances, and on-stage performances by several vocalists and voice actors. Game fans were able to visit the Nobunaga's Ambition corner to see the illustrations for all of the main titles and could line up to gain an autograph from the original artist of some of the game covers, Tsuyoshi Nagano. They could also play test Hokuto Musou, Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce 2, Winning Post 2010 and fifteen other titles. A report of the first day can be seen here and the second day can be seen here. On October 3, 2009, Mitsunari and Yukimura's Japanese voice actors performed a special talk show regarding this game and their character image song for the 2009 Uzumasa Sengoku Matsuri event. A voice actor event sponsored by Koei took place on October 9, 2010. Like several Neoromance live events, the voice actors performed their character image songs on stage, spoke a special character message to their audience, performed a series of special character dramas live, and shared a free talk with Daisuke Sakaguchi on stage. Attendees received special stickers with their ticket purchase.